TCHP
A group of the most advanced biochemists, chemical engineers, and geneticists ever born, TCHP is a group created for the purpose of ensuring that mankind survives long beyond "nature's due date". Obsessed with the perfection of life and the idea of creating a biological system that could perpetually sustain itself, they have committed various terrible experiments and crimes against humanity in the name of progress. History Creation Borne into the world in 1912 by Damien Ire, TCHP was originally known as TSHS (The Society for Humanity's Safety.) created to discover cures for various diseases, viruses, and genetic defects. In 1916 as the Polio outbreak began, they began almost immediately working on a cure. By 1922, the cure was almost fully completed however, in 1923, a government raid occurred, causing the death of all security staff and the head researcher, as well as the destruction of many important samples and documents. Ire had been openly very critical of the terrible handling of the terrible poverty and racism, even going as far as to call the president a "corrupt bastard".The government was also worried about the possibility of embarrassment by having such an organization create the cure before them. Fearful of the negative attention, the government labeled Ire a terrorist and destroyed his lab, claiming it contained deadly chemical weapons. Ire managed to defend himself of the claim, but he had been defamed and lost all of his research. Damien Ire took his own life in 1925, leaving his company and his fortune to his 20 year old son, James Ire. James cut all ties with the remainder of the TSHS, leaving them to collapse. The Coalition for Humanity's Preservation After leaving TSHS in 1939 James brought together the various head researchers and investors from the "Golden Age", creating TCHP, an organization that would privately research various new technologies that would advance them far beyond what they originally did while dealing with constant government spying and regulations. Such experiments included the effect diseases had on various organisms, how creatures could adapt to harsh environmental changes, and how you could manipulate the genome of an organism. James was a harsh and strict leader, going as far as killing potential whistle-blowers. And as his career continued, James took on a fervent, almost religious passion for his work. Company meetings became less formal and more spiritual. The Descent of James Ire James was shattered by his father's death, seeing such a proud figure slowly descend into depression and self-loathing all because of a bunch of bureaucrats terrified of a PR disaster. When he was put into control of the now "re-branded" TSHS, he saw it as an opportunity to get revenge at those who wronged his family and continue his father's work. As James began to take hold of the organization he grew obsessive, shutting out his mother and siblings as he disappeared for weeks at a time for work. He threatened everyone who dared question his visions of scientific greatness and even began running terrible experiments on himself, deforming him physically and mentally until he was constantly hooked up to a life support machine of his own design. In 1966, James passed on his mantel of CEO to an unknown heir as his condition worsened. His whereabouts after this are unknown, although he is presumed deceased. 1966-2040 Much of the TCHP's history is after James Ire's step-down from power. It is mostly assumed that after the Unknown heir took over they went mostly dormant for the next 128 years, only being revived recently under the control of "Mr.Night". Category:Antagonist Category:TCHP Category:Antagonists